User blog:Cat28/Secrets of Rosehill - Chapter 5
Chapter 5 No wonder I am famous, Harry Potter is famous for the boy who lived, well I’m famous for the girl who killed. No scratch that I am not famous I am despised by everyone who ever lived in my small town except for maybe Luke. With that there is a gentle tapping on the window, I turn and slightly open my window and see Luke glaring at me the moon shinning on his brown hair, “Mal can I come in” he says ever so politely. “Sure come on in” I say, as he climbs through the window and bounds onto my bed. “So I did some reading on the bodies that you found and well this is what I found” he pull out a book from his bag, he gives the book to me and I look at the cover, it clearly looks old and well warn, I gently guided my fingers over the top of the book and look back at Luke “Now what” ask, “I marked the page” he gently take the book from my hands and puts it on his lap and flicks to a page in the book, “Here,” his finger hovers over the title “It’s an Ancient Ritual used to tell members of a society to come to the place of the bodies” he pauses “And the hunt has begun to find a new leader either a king or queen” he finishes with the same puzzled look on his face as I have on mine. “What does it mean” I ask curious to find an answer to what is going on, “I have no clue, but if you meet me at the library tomorrow after school, we can find some more books,” he finishes. That was the last I had heard of Luke, he never showed up at the library, I waited for hours siting on the steps, seeing if he would show up, but he never came. 3 weeks later and Luke still hadn’t surfaced back into the world and that was when the suspicions stated had I killed another person, but nobody was found they searched the whole town upside down, and they couldn’t find him, no matter how hard they looked he was know where to be seen. I felt a hand grab my mouth, I jolt awake, and see a face looking down at me they put their finger to their lips as if to say shhh. That was the last I remember of that. Beep, Beep, Beep, there are whispers in the background “Are you sure she is the one, we have killed too many to make any more mistakes,” a voice says “No she is definitely the one” the other says more firmly. I struggle to open my eyes, as the blurriness disappears, I start to make out the white ceiling, with bright flashing lights. I turn my head to the left to see a mirror I look at myself, I try to move my wrist, but the bands holding it prevent my movement. My head starts to feel numb and I can feel myself struggling into an endless sleep. My head hits a hard surface and I jerk awake, to see a figure dressed in all black and a hood shielding his face, I try to move but realise I am tied down to the chair. “I just want to talk Miss Rose, no need to struggle” the figure pauses and turns what I think is their face towards me, drops of blood drip down onto the table, “You are safe here” the figure finishes, and moves their hand to my wrist, that is tied to the table in front of me, I try to jerk it away, “Please let me go” I shout struggling under the pressure, they raise a dagger and place softly on my skin, letting it cut into my skin, letting my blood gently flow, a scream fills my mouth which only lets the figure push harder and harder. I feel two cold hands grab the sides of my face just around my cheek bones and force my head backwards. Blood pours from my nose and onto the table pooling up, my eyes feel weary and I drop my head falling into the pool of blood created and gently sobbing myself to sleep. Category:Blog posts